Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3
The third season of Anxiety's Drag Race 'was announced Wednesday, January 30th, 2019. With 13 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the third season won a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, became the face of the 2019 Marc Jacobs Beauty Spring Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Four Seasons Resort in Bora Bora, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. 2nd out from '''Season 2, Slutdrop was announced during the RuVeal as the surprise 13th Queen. The season 3 queen crowned "America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar" was''' Kameron Hytes, while Ariel Louise' won the title of Miss Congeniality. In April, 2019 'Angelic Ko' and 'Armani Nicole' returned to compete on on the first season of 'All Stars. '''Angelic placed 9th while Armani '''originally placed 8th but returned and placed 5th overall. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episodes Episode 1: ''"Describe and Design"'' *'Guest Judges:' Amanda Lepore and Jared Leto *'Main Challenge:' Construct an outfit that best describes your drag *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Anastasia Alexandria Jordan 'in a photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Melanin Sensation ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Walmart *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Angelic Ko '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A stunning collection of drag essentials worth $5000 and a $1000 ice cream gift card * '''Bottom Two:' Katelyn Tipsy & Parfum Escape ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele * Eliminated: ''Parfum Escape'' Entrance Order Episode 1 Summary Episode 2: ''"Grocery Shopping Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Fergie & Elton John *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by shopping essentials at the grocery store. *'Mini-Challenge:' Compete in a classical music dance off in slutty drag *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Mojito O'Hara ' &''' Slutdrop ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team captain in the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner'': Slutdrop'' *'''Main Challenge Prize: '''A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie * '''Bottom Two: Katelyn Tipsy & Sarah Smalls ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas * Eliminated: ''Katelyn Tipsy '' Episode 2 Summary ' '''Episode 3: ''"The Club Kid Ball" *'Guest Judges:' Michael Alig & James St. James *'Main Challenge:' Create 3 club kid inspired looks for the Club Kid Ball. *'Mini-Challenge:' Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Ariel Louise' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 gift card from Sephora *'Main Challenge Winner:''' Slutdrop'' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom latex gown and a $1000 gift card from Krispy Kreme Donuts * '''Bottom Two:' Miss Hydration & Mojito O'Hara ''' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "Into You" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Miss Hydration ''' '''Episode 4: ''"Comedy Queens of Death"'' *'Guest Judges:' Khonarh & Kittenvelour15 *'Main Challenge:' In teams, re-enact death scenes from sad movies and turn them into comedy. *'Mini-Challenge:' Vogue to trap music naked *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Cookie Doh Davenport '&''' Kameron Hytes' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: $1000 gift card from iTunes *'''Main Challenge Winner:' '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags from Lux De Ville worth $7500 * '''Bottom Two: Angelic Ko & Sarah Smalls ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "My Neck, My Back" by Khia * '''Eliminated: ''Angelic Ko Episode 5: ''"Extraterrestrial Girls"'' *'Guest Judges:' Cher & Madonna *'Main Challenge:' In teams of 3, design and build space ships aswell as an outfit for the runway that goes cohesively *'Mini-Challenge:' Search the universe for aliens through a telescope *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Aluna Tic',' Armani Nicole '&''' Cookie Doh Davenport ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain in the main challenge *'''Main Challenge Winner/s:' Cookie Doh Davenport '&''' Kameron Hytes' *'Main Challenge Prize: A magical 7 day getaway for two at the Aurora Borealis Lodge to see the Northern Lights in Fairbanks, Alaska. * 'Bottom Two: Aluna Tic '''& ''Melanin Sensation ' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Immaterial" by Madonna * Eliminated: ''Aluna Tic'' Episode 6: ''"The Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Kim Petras' & Morgan Freeman *'''Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in a parody of the Match Game; Snatch Game. *'Mini-Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *''Mini-Challenge Winner: Melanin Sensation' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 from l.a Eyeworks *'Main Challenge Winner:' ''Melanin Sensation' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''VIP Meet & Greet Tickets to' The White Party featuring The Age Of Aquaria Show in Sydney, Australia, plus airfare and a 5 nights stay. * 'Bottom Two: Kameron Hytes '''& ''Sarah Smalls' * '''Lip-Sync Song:' "Heart To Break" by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Sarah Smalls Snatch Game Characters Episode 7: ''"Rockstar Sluts"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Drake & Jennifer Lawrence *'Main Challenge:' Write and peform funny 80's rock styled songs infront of a live audience *'Mini-Challenge:' Pants down, bottoms up *Mini-Challenge Winner: Armani Nicole' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Extra 30 minutes to write lyrics for the main challenge *'Main Challenge Winner:' ''Kameron Hytes' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven * '''Bottom Two: Cookie Doh Davenport &''' Melanin Sensation '' * Lip-Sync Song: "Believe" by Cher * Eliminated: ''Melanin Sensation'' Episode 8: ''"Political Makeover"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Hillary Clinton & Kamala Harris *'Main Challenge:' Makeover polititians and perform a lip-sync of "''Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul. *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew *''Mini-Challenge Winner: Kameron Hytes' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose which polititian is paired with what queen *'Main Challenge Winner:' ''Armani Nicole' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity: an Erotic Thrill Ride!, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations. * '''Bottom Two: Cookie Doh Davenport &''' Slutdrop '' * Lip-Sync Song: "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from Dreamgirls * Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 9: ''"Beauty of a Drag Queen"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Tom Ford & Naomi Smalls *'Main Challenge:' Create, market, and film a commercial for a signature makeup product *'Mini-Challenge:' Last as long as possible in drag booty camp with a fitness trainer *Mini-Challenge Winner: Mojito O'Hara' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the makeup products to each queen and choose your own product *'Main Challenge Winner:' ''Kameron Hytes' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A shopping spree at American Apparel * '''Bottom Two: Ariel Louise &''' ''Mojito O'Hara * Lip-Sync Song: "Pose" by Naomi Smalls * Eliminated: ''Ariel Louise'' Episode 10: ''"Dancing Queens"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Gus Kenworthy & Martha Stewart *'Main Challenge:' Dance in a live drag dance spectacular *'Mini-Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *Mini-Challenge Winner: Slutdrop' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2000 worth of hair care products from Lush *'Main Challenge Winner:' ''Mojito O'Hara' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''Seven night luxury hotel accommodations courtesy of 'My Gay Getaway' * '''Bottom Two: Armani Nicole &''' Cookie Doh Davenport'' * Lip-Sync Song: "Brown Cow Stunning" by Monique Heart * Eliminated: ''Cookie Doh Davenport'' Episode 11: ''"The Food Ball"'' *'Guest Judges: '''Ralph Lauren & Vivienne Westwood *'Main Challenge:' Design and create 3 cohesive looks for "The Food Ball". *'Mini-Challenge:' Resting Brunch Face *Mini-Challenge Winner: Kameron Hytes' *'Mini-Challenge Prize: '$2000 Gift Card from The Spa on Rodeo *'Main Challenge Winner:' Armani Nicole' *'Main Challenge Prize: Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach * 'Bottom Two: Mojito O'Hara '''& Slutdrop '' * '''Lip-Sync Song: "New Attitude" by Patti Labelle * Eliminated: ''Mojito O'Hara'' Episode 10: ''"Sissy That Top 3"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Sissy That Walk". * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: "Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul * Top 3: Armani Nicole, Kameron Hytes '''& Slutdrop ' '''Episode 13: ''"Grand Finale"' * '''Winner of Anxiety's Drag Race:' Kameron Hytes * Runners-Up: Armani Nicole &''' Slutdrop * '''Miss Congeniality: ''Ariel Louise'' Category:Seasons Category:Anxiety's Drag Race Category:Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3